The orange maelstrom
by The time traveling juubi
Summary: He was loyal to the bone and in the end they betrayed him, but it will be their greatest mistake as they soon hear the stories of the Orange maelstrom


**Yo what is up guys this is the Time traveling juubi here with my first fanfic. I hope you like it and i will take suggestions on how the story will progress and as for the weapons that he will be using, they have already been chosen. But i will take suggestions for any more weapons that he might have in the future but anyways i hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki you for attacking and hurting Sasuke Uchiha, a fellow leaf shinobi. You are herby banished from konoha and if you try and return you will be killed on sight". A civilian councilman said with glee as the demon was finally going to pay for what he did to his family all those years ago. Naruto stared in shock as they banished him, he couldn't believe it. He looked at Tsunade the mother figure that he never had as a child. Who now held her head down in shame as she could do nothing to stop the council from banishing Naruto, she had tried to stop the council from banishing Naruto but they had overruled her and now he was being banished. He held his head down, his hair covering his eyes as he walked out of the council room. As he walked out of the council room his eyes were brimming in tears, why. Why had the village that he tried so hard to protect betray him, had he done or said something wrong, did he not try hard enough, was he too loud and annoying. No it all came down to fear, fear of him getting stronger and most of all fear of the kyuubi. Naruto din't notice he was already at his apartment till he was at his door. 'Home sweet home' Naruto thought bitterly as he walked into his home. Which as usual was vandalized by the villagers, he sighed as he started packing for most likely a long journey. He only took the necessities as he started packing as he had nothing valuable for fear of the villagers ruining anything.

He slung his bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the vandalized apartment and walked towards the village entrance when he got there he was surprised by how most of the his former classmates were waiting to say goodbye to him, save for Sasuke who was still in the hospital recovering and sakura who was fretting over her Sasuke kun being hurt by the 'demon'. "Wha-what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked while looking at his former comrades. "What you don't think that we wouldn't see our classmate go out without a goodbye did you?" Shikamaru said with a smirk as he saw naruto. "YOSH NARUTO EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE BEEN VANISHED KEEP ON FANNING YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SO THAT YOU MIGHT DAY BE AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN". Lee yelled out while doing his 'good guy' pose. Naruto's eyes once again brimmed with tears as he heard each of his friends goodbye's. "Naruto" kakashi said with regret in his eyes, Er eye. "I'm sorry for not training you and i don't think that this will make up for it but here are some jutsu that will be useful in the future" Kakashi said while handing multiple scrolls filled with jutsu. "I CANNOT LET NY ETERNAL RIVAL BEAT ME SO NARUTO HERE IS THE GOKEN STYLE SCROLL USE IT WELL". guy sensei yelled out with a blinding smile.

Naruto grinned at his energy while he stared walking out of the village while giving a quick 'thank you'. After a while he felt someone walking next to him and when he looked next to him it was Jiraiya. "Hey Naruto, leave me without a proper goodbye did you" Jiraiya said without looking at him. "Sorry, i just wanted to leave as soon as possible, it's clear to me that they don't want me there" Naruto said depressed. Jiraiya sighed and pulled out a bundle of scrolls. "I know that i didn't teach you much but here" jiraiya said while handing him the scrolls. "These are the excursuses that we were going to train with, and some jutsu that you might find useful". Jiraiya said while smiling at his apprentice. Naruto stopped and hugged him tight as he cried onto his chest, while jiraiya just patted his back with a solemn look. After a while Naruto said thank you and started walking toward a nearby port city. When naruto finally made it to the port city he immediately bought a ticket to ride as far as possible to forget about konoha and start over.

Naruto spent most of his time on deck helping in any way that he could, After 2 weeks at sea they had finally stopped in the city of Vale. Confused Naruto asked one of the deck hands what vale was, but he only got blank stares in response until he asked the captain. He gave him a brief description of the weapons that hunters and huntresses used to battle the creature of grim and that you had to admit in a special school to teach you how to fight. 'So at least i now know what i have to do now'. Naruto thought as he looked towards the city with a grin on his whiskered face. He immediately thanked the captain for bringing him here as he ran off the ship, eager to start exploring.

* * *

Hours later

"I suppose i should have asked for directions" Naruto said aloud as he trigged down an old alley, not aware of the glares that he got from the shadows as he trudged along. "Hey kid don't you know what happens if you go in our turf". A more muscular looking man said while looking at Naruto with a smirk. "Sorry i don't know where i was going and i'm wondering if you have any idea where the nearest apartment building is do you?" Naruto not knowing of the mans intentions. The man, who's smirk grew even more motioned the other men to surround Naruto, who still didn't know what was going on. "Sure we could help you, if you give us say... all the money you have" The man said with a sick grin at Naruto's shocked face at what was going on. Soon an unknown signal went off and all the men charged at Naruto, but unknown to them even though Naruto wasn't with konoha anymore he was still a ninja so after a not so quick fight Naruto started looting the unconscious bodies of the men finding a lot of this worlds currency, a map of the city, a few dust crystals the captain told him about and a switchblade. 'Greedy fools, even with this much money they still tried to rob me'. Naruto thought with a frown, leaving the unconscious bodies on the ground. After a while he had managed to find a clothing store, it was called 'mason &amp; Marty's clothing shop' it seemed alright but as soon as he walked in he saw how specialized they were, there were a lot of clothes of different sizes there. He saw an average looking man at the counter looking a a magazine, but he did give Naruto a quick look before going back. "Welcome to Mason and Morty's clothing shop how may i help you". He said without looking up at Naruto. Naruto quickly walked up to the counter and showed him a design of drawings that he made on the way to vale **(link to the design will be on my profile). **The man raise his eyes at the design before looking up at Naruto. "This will be no ordinary job so it will cost you". "Will this cover it?" Naruto said while taking out the fat amount of money that he stole from the thugs earlier. The mans eyes widened as he looked at the amount of money had, "Kid that will pay for the clothes and then some" He said while taking the amount of money he needed to make the suit and left to get started. Naruto left soon after and with the remaining money he bought an apartment for the night, While he was on the balcony that was connected to the apartment he stared at the broken moon above him and though 'What will this new world bring'. Before he went to bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hey what is up guys i hope you guys like the first ****chapter of the orange maelstrom, More chapters will be coming up soon and i will need a beta reader to make less mistakes but anyways i will see you later**


End file.
